


Evolutions

by Kalloway



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Raziel has noticed a little change to his anatomy. Best to test it out.





	Evolutions

**Author's Note:**

> For MMoM Day 5! ^_^

Well, this was a change, albeit a minor one. Raziel saw no reason to run to Kain after a long nap and, well, a few cosmetic differences to his cock. Raziel looked at it again in the flickering torchlight; yes, it was definitely different. A bit longer, thicker, and the head seemed to be a slightly different shape. The skin on it, and his scrotum beneath, felt thicker too, more leathery to match some of the rest of him. It was not too changed, but it was enough that Raziel noticed when he glanced down. 

Perhaps he would announce this to his sire. It could be fun. Though, Raziel supposed, he should be sure of the difference first, or at least sure that there were not more changes that would only become apparently upon getting hauled into Kain's bed. 

Raziel stretched his talon-like fingers twice before returning to his own bed and sprawling. He'd not gotten dressed nor straightened the covers yet, so there was little to do but take his cock in one hand and slowly stroke it to hardness. 

With his eyes closed and the difference in sensitivity between hand and cock, Raziel could almost imagine somebody else servicing him. Rahab, perhaps. Kain was rarely this attentive. He preferred the attention he rightfully deserved... 

It was hard to ignore the difference in sensation, however. Raziel opened one eye to peer at himself, impressed with the new size of his erection. Yes, this was different. Much thicker, longer, the head glistening with precome-- Oh, Raziel would have to admit to this eventually. It wasn't as if it outdid what Kain sported, after all. Raziel knew Kain's equipment far too well. He'd spent years on his knees, happily, and received all the best rewards in return. 

Raziel kept stroking, keeping himself at the edge for as long as possible until finally he wanted to see what the end would bring. Then he groaned as the pleasure took him, a heat that normally couldn't be endured as his worthless semen poured over his hand and abdomen. It was glorious and much more than Raziel ever remembered. It was different, a change-- 

Albeit minor... 

He'd evolved a bit anyway. And he would enjoy it.


End file.
